Calvin de Haan
| birth_place = Carp, Ontario, CAN | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 2011 }} Calvin de Haan (born May 9, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He is currently playing for the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the American Hockey League (AHL). He was selected 12th overall by the New York Islanders during the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. He represented Canada at the 2010 and 2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, winning silver medals in both tournaments. Playing career Junior career De Haan was drafted by the Oshawa Generals in the third round, 50th overall, at the 2007 OHL Priority Selection. Prior to joining the Generals, he played one season of Junior A hockey with the Kemptville 73's of the Central Junior A Hockey League. He was named the rookie of the year in 2007–08 after scoring 42 points in 58 games. In his rookie season with the Generals in 2008-09, he finished second in team scoring with 63 points, as he scored eight goals and added 55 assists. The Generals named him their top rookie and top defenceman, while he was also selected to play in the OHL All-Star Game and the 2009 CHL Top Prospects Game. Ranked 25th by NHL Central Scouting heading into the 2009 NHL Entry Draft, de Haan expected to be a late first, or early second round selection. The New York Islanders, however, made a trade to acquire the 12th overall pick which they used to draft him. International Play Canada}} He first represented the Canadian junior team at the 2009 IIHF World U18 Championships, scoring six assists in six games. He won a silver medal at the 2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, though he missed two games after suffering a blow to the head in a game against Switzerland. Calvin signed a 3 year entry level deal with the New York Islanders in May 2010. For the beginning of the 2010-11 season he has been reassigned to the Oshawa Generals and is currently their captain. On November 29, 2010, he was named to the 2011 Canadian World Junior Team selection camp for the second time.He is one of only four returning members from the 2010 silver medal team. On December 19, 2010, de Haan was named an alternate captain to Ryan Ellis of the Windsor Spitfires for the 2011 Canadian National Junior Team along with Brayden Schenn of the Brandon Wheat Kings and Jared Cowen of the Spokane Chiefs, his fellow returnees. Awards and honours *Won silver medals at the 2010 & 2011 IIHF World Junior Championships *Invited to take part in Canada’s 2011 National Junior Team selection camp Hockey Canada Selection Camp: Team Profile Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * *Calvin de Haan's player profile at the Ontario Hockey League Category:Born in 1991 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:Oshawa Generals alumni